The purpose of this project is to investigate the role of the central nervous system in behavior. In some experiments monkey (Macaca mulatta) are used to examine the extent to which the cardiovascular system can be modified by instrumental conditioning. In other experiments we examined age-related changes in pre- and post-synaptic portions of various central neuronal systems of the rat and mouse using behavioral and biochemical analytical methods.